Ne plus survivre mais vivre
by fanmed
Summary: (Rheese) Sarah fait face à un moment difficile, elle ne sait plus ou elle en est. Mais un soir après une rude journée elle fit un simple rêve, vous s'avez un de ses rêves que l'on fait sans aucune raison, mais qui en une nuit change notre vie a jamais en nous permettent de voir la vie notre vie différemment
1. Chapter 1: Le rêve

Chapitre 1: le rêve

C'était un peu comme un rêve, vous savez un de ces rêves que l'on fait sans aucune raison, mais qui en une nuit nous font réfléchir et nous permettent de remettre toute notre vie en question.

Ma vie parlons-en…

Voilà, donc je suis étudiante en quatrième année de médecine au Chicago Médical Center au service des urgences à cause des roulements prévu dans le programme, un hôpital réputé avec un personnel vraiment au top.

Et il y a moi, Sarah Reese l'étudiante mal à l'aise avec les personnes et les patients, sans pour autant être une catastrophe ambulante

Mais disons seulement qu'au commencement je ne me voyais pas être un médecin qui soigne en interagissant avec les patients. A vrai dire je suis ou j'étais plus une personne destinée à travailler dans un laboratoire au sous-sol des hôpitaux là ou les patients ne s'aventurent jamais.

Ma mère Victoria n'a jamais voulu que je sois médecin et ne cesse de me dire que ce métier n'est pas fait pour moi. Quoique j'aie toujours été la première de ma classe dans toutes les matières confondues, sauf le sport bien sûr comme vous vous le dites surement en lisant ses lignes "oui" j'ai toujours été l'intello coincé de la classe et ce rôle ne me dérangeait en aucun cas tant que je réussissais à atteindre mes objectifs

J'ai toujours voulu être médecin, je voulais pouvoir soigner les personnes trouver un remède à la mucoviscidose.

Cette foutu maladie qui nous arrache lâchement nos proches sans aucun préavis. J'aurais voulu qu'un remède miracle existe cela aurait peut être guéri mon père.

Il a été le seule homme de ma vie, il m'a toujours encouragé dans le fait que je veuille devenir médecin ou bien tout mes autres rêve même s'il était impossible à réaliser. Il a toujours été là… Il me manque

Il y a comme un vide en moi depuis sa disparition, il était la seule personne de ma famille dont j'étais proche, j'ai pourtant quatre frères mais disons qu'un garçon reste un garçon, je les aime vraiment mais il me surprotège, c'est en partie pour cette raison que je suis partie aussi loin de la maison pour faire mon internat. Je voulais pouvoir vivre ma vie sans que quelqu'un me dise comment je devrais la vivre, vous savez être seul maître de mon destin.

Tout cela n'est pas très reluisant je sais, mais c'est ma vie et j'essaye de faire avec jour après jour.

Ce rêve dont je vous parlais, mon père était présent. Je pense que cela résulte de la dure journée que j'ai eu la veille, j'avais dû annoncer à des parents que leur enfant qui venait pour une clavicule cassé allait mourir car il avait une maladie neuro-dégénérescence et qu'aucun remède n'existait, que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour guérir Parker un petit garçon extraordinaire qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer.

Je pourrais considérer ou plutôt je considère ce moment ce jour comme l'un des pire de ma vie avec la mort de mon père.

Devoir annoncer cela au parent et surtout à Parker était au dessus de mes forces, mais comme le docteur Charles me l'avais dit :

''Il est de notre responsabilité notre devoir dans des moments comme celui-là, de clarifier les choses de les répéter, de répondre à tous les questions qu'il pourrait te poser afin qu'ils puissent l'accepter, mais la chose la plus importante est qu'ils ont besoin de voir, de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui comprenne ce qu'ils vont traverser et traversent ils ont vraiment besoin de ressentir cette compassion"

Ces paroles qu'il eut prononcées à ce moment précis ont été pour moi comme une lame me traversant de part en part. Le fait de ne devoir ne serait-ce qu'imaginé devoir leur annoncer me pétrifier sur place.

Mais comme Charles l'avait dit-il était de mon devoir, ma responsabilité de leur dire. Ce que je fis, et cela fut horrible malgré la présence du Dr. Charles je ne pue pas m'empêcher de verser tous les larmes de mon corps dans les toilettes de l'hôpital.

C'est en sortant que je bousculai le Dr. Rhodes.

Le Dr. Rhodes était un homme très séduisant dans un style sexy Bad Boy, et il le savait très bien et il en jouait pour avoir ce don il avait besoin.

Il m'avait déjà été de très bon soutien lors de ma première semaine aux urgences, il avait caractérisé se soutient comme de la solidarité entre nouvel arrivants ce qui m'avait fait rire.

Il m'avait aussi conseillé de ne pas me contenter de la pathologie et se peut être élargi mes horizons et laisser une place à la chirurgie. Ce que je n'avais jamais envisagé pour cause du facteur humain qui était omniprésent. Nous n'avions plus parlé après cette discussion, et la vie reprit son cours.

Ce jour-là en voyant mes yeux tout bouffis, il s'approcha de moi et me fit un simple sourire, replaça une de mes boucles derrière mon oreille et essuya la dernière larme que j'avais sur la joue avec sa main.

Je n'osais pas le regarder mes yeux se dirigea automatiquement sur le sol, à cet instant il se rapprocha et me pris dans ces bras à l'abri des regards en me disant à quel point il était désolé pour mon patient en me serrant un peu plus fort dans ces bras.

Nous sommes restés dans cette position quelques minutes avant qu'il soit bipé aux urgences et qu'il est dû s'en aller.

Je rentrai chez moi après cette dure journée en ne cessant de penser à cette journée, cette horrible et effroyable journée.

L'unique chose que j'avais la force de faire avait été de me mettre dans mon lit, ou je m'endormis d'une seule traite.

Je fis un rêve ce soir-là, un rêve assez simple mais qui eut beaucoup d'impact sur moi.

Mon père était là assis à la table du jardin de notre ancienne maison, il était à me regarder, à me sourit, se leva, tira la chaise à côté de lui en me demandant de le rejoindre, ce que je fis sans aucune appréhension.

Je voulais juste le retrouver, cela me paraissait tellement réel, il n'avait pas changé, je m'approchai, je le pris dans mes bras et à ce moment précis je me sentis à nouveau en sécurité comme plutôt dans la journée dans les bras du Dr. Rhodes. Ce qui me procura un sentiment assez étrange mais pas désagréable.

J'eus une discussion avec mon père une conversation très agréable même si je savais quelle n'était pas vraiment réel. Il me disait a quelle point il était fier de moi, fier que je continue malgré son décès à suivre mes rêves.

Que je me devais d'arrêter de survivre et d'enfin commencer à vivre une vie ma vie, avoir des amis sortir, me faire plaisir, rencontré un garçon même si pour lui je le connaissais déjà.

Je devrais certes faire face à des journées telles qu'aujourd'hui mais que pour lui j'avais trouvé ma voie et que je me devais de continuer à la suivre.

Quoique cela soit difficile, et que cela n'allait pas devenir de plus en plus facile mais au contraire de plus en plus dur. J'étais sa fille sa petite fille Sarah la personne la plus forte et merveilleuse qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée et que pour cela grâce à sa je suis et serait un excellent médecin.

Ces mots, ces paroles même-si elle ne provienne uniquement de mon imagination mon fait énormément de bien.

À mon réveil, mon monde était complètement bouleversé je ne savais plus quoi faire. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr était que je serai médecin, je n'avais plus aucun doute à ce sujet, docteur en médecine et non en pathologie.

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour, aujourd'hui je n'allais plus survivre mais VIVRE.


	2. Chapter 2: Commencer à vivre

Chapitre 2 : Commencer à vivre

Narrateur:

Ces derniers jours avaient été assez difficiles, mais la nouvelle résolution de Sarah allait- elle changer sa vie? sa façon d'être?

Je dirais que oui. Elle commençait enfin à s'ouvrir aux personnes qu'ils l'entouraient, considérant désormais plusieurs de ses collègues comme des amis.

Cette semaine-là elle prit la décision, l'une des plus importantes de sa vie, cela ne veut peut-être rien dire pour vous mais elle décida de commencer à vivre sa vie et ainsi n'être spectatrice de celle-ci.

Cela allait être compliqué mais comme son père lui avait dit, elle n'avait rien n'à y perdre, au contraire elle ne pouvait que sortir victorieuse de cette expérience

 _ **Sarah:**_

 _Aujourd'hui tout va changer, je le sais, je le sens, je me dois de te rendre fière_. Se dit-elle mentalement, elle se prépara et se dirigea vers le métro pour se rendre au Chicago Med.

À mon arrivée je vis Maggie qui se tenait au comptoir des infirmières. Maggie est l'une de ses personnes qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier d'une part sa gentillesse, que par ses actes mais surtout par sa bonne humeur et son magnifique sourire.

Dès son premier jour Maggie lui avait été présentée par Madame Goodwin comme son ange gardien ce qui la fit beaucoup rire.

 _ **Sarah :**_

 _\- Bonjour Maggie comment vas-tu ?_

 _ **Maggie :**_

 _\- Bien mais c'est à toi que je devrais demander ça ma belle_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi Maggie me demandait cela, elle n'était pas de garde quand j'ai dû annoncer à Parker qu'il allait mourir

 _ **Sarah :**_

 _\- Heu je vais bien_

 _ **Maggie :**_

 _\- Tu me l'assure ma grande ? J'ai entendu que tu n'étais pas en très grande forme à ta dernière garde à cause d'un patient, tu veux en parler?_

 _ **Sarah :**_

 _\- Comment sais-tu sa ? Tu n'étais même pas de garde ce soir-là..._

Maggie m'interrompt en me prenant dans ces bars

 _ **Maggie :**_

\- _Tu sais ma belle rien ne m'échappe dans cet hôpital, c'est mon bébé et en tant que maman je voie et je sais tout_

Me dit-elle avec son fabuleux sourire je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, quelle repris son discours

 _ **Maggie :**_

- _Plusieurs personnes sont inquiètes pour toi, tu sais nous sommes tous passé par là, et ce n'est vraiment pas facile_

Maggie sans le vouloir avec ses paroles attentionnées réussit à me faire perdre quelques larmes. C'est pourquoi je la pris dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas remarqué que d'autre personne était autour de nous à nous écouter

 _ **Sarah :**_

 _\- Maggie, je vais bien je te l'assure tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du souci pour moi. Et comme tu la dis c'était une dure journée et il y en aura plein d'autres, je ferais avec je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de surpasser mes peurs. Et je t'assure d'une chose je serais médecin, un médecin qui soigne des personnes, qui découvrira des remèdes contre les maladies comme celle de mon père et Parker. Cette journée fut l'une des pires de ma vie mais grâce à cette journée j'ai pu trouver un but et une raison à ma vie à ma carrière_

Maggie me regarda avec un grand sourire, et des yeux remplis de larmes. Et quand je me retournai et vis plusieurs médecins et infirmières ayant eu aussi les larmes aux yeux.

Je peux vous dire cas ce moment précis je me sentis extrêmement mal à l'aise face à toutes ces personnes.

Parmi ces personnes il y en avait une qui attira mon attention, c'était le Dr. Rhodes et quand mon regard se porta sur lui et qu'il me fit ce sourire, j'eus l'impression de rougir mais malheureusement pour moi ce ne fut pas qu'une impression voyait la remarque du Dr. Halstead

 _ **Dr. Halstead (Will) :**_

 _Il n'y a pas de quoi être mal-à-l'aise Reese, nous avons tous un patient qui change notre vie et pour toi ce patient c'est le petit Parker_

Maggie le coupa en annonçant une entrée aux urgences. La foule se dispersa et tout le monde repris place à son poste.

 _Maggie on pourrait peut-être sortir ce soir. Allez boire un verre c'est moi qui invite au Molly's pour te remercier d'être là pour moi_

Maggie me sourit

 _Avec plaisir ma belle_

La journée avait été relativement courte, les urgences n'avaient pas accueilli de cas extrêmement grave, April l'avait appelé la journée des bras cassés ce qui nous fit tous rire avant de partir.

J'attendais Maggie devant la porte des urgences où je proposais à April de se joindre à nous pour boire un verre ce qu'elle accepta. Une fois Maggie arriver nous nous sommes dirigés vers le Molly's.

Le Molly's est un bar assez typique mais tout au temps atypique tenu par des pompiers de la caserne 51. C'est l'un des propriétaires Hermann qui nous accueille avec un grand sourire en nous installent comme il le dit si bien à sa meilleure table

Une fois installé April commanda une tournée et nous commencions à discuter.

 _ **April**_

 _\- Alors les filles que nous vaut cette petite soirée?_

 _ **Maggie**_

 _\- Cette soirée entre filles vient de Sarah_

 _ **April**_

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _\- Oui je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je laisse entrer des personnes, des amis dans ma vie, et ne plus vivre comme la personne solitaire et asociale pour qui les gens me prennent._

 _ **Maggie**_

 _\- Tu as bien raison ma grande on a tous besoin d'amis_

 _ **April**_

 _\- Alors portons un toast à cette soirée entre filles_

Tout se passait bien, vraiment on rigolait, parlait de tout et de rien de nos vies respectives, notre passé etc…

 _ **Maggie**_

 _\- Alors Sarah parle nous un peu de ta vie amoureuse._

 _ **Sarah**_

 _\- Ma vie amoureuse ? À moi ? Maggie tu m'as bien regardé ? les seules personnes qui m'ont jamais appelé ma belle c'est toi et mon père_

 _ **April**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes-la ? Une fille aussi mignonne que toi n'a pas de petit mais?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _\- Que veux-tu ? je suis une fille tout ce qui a de plus banal, et de plus qui est peu sur d'elle._

 _ **Maggie**_

 _\- Tu parles, tu plais à beaucoup d'homme Sarah ne t'en fais pas_

 _ **Sarah**_

\- _J'aimerais te croire Maggie, mais quand on y pense, j'ai 25 ans je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain parce que je suis une nerd et comme ma mère ne cesse de me le répéter '' tu devrais y mettre un peu dû tient Sarah!''_

 _ **April**_

 _\- Ta mère te dit des choses comme ça ._

 _ **Sarah**_

\- _Oui, mais pour sa défense nous n'avons jamais été proches et mes frères ne cessent de me dire que je lui rappelle notre père c'est pour cela qu'elle est toujours et a toujours ete dur avec moi_

 _ **Maggie**_

 _\- Crois-moi Sarah, ta mère ne devrait pas te traiter comme ça._

 _Et moi je sais qu'un beau et séduisant Docteur se préoccupe beaucoup de toi. Il était vraiment mal et m'a demandé de veiller sur toi._

 _ **April**_

\- _Qui ? Maggie dit nous tous…_

 _ **Sarah**_

\- _Vraiment?_

 _ **Maggie**_

\- _Tu te doutes bien de qui il s'agit ?_

Dans ma tête la seule personne qui m'avait porté un intérêt ce jour-là c'était le Dr. Rhodes, mais ce n'était pas possible le Dr. Rhodes ressemblait à ces mannequins qu'on voyait dans les magazines

 _ **Sarah**_

\- _Et si l'on changeait de sujet ?_

Me voyant mal-à-l'aise toutes les deux acquiesçaient

Les restes de la soirée se déroulèrent tranquillement nous avons continué à parler et boire surtout à boire, ce fut une superbe soirée dont j'allais me souvenir, c'était ma première sortie depuis mon arrivée à Chicago et cela m'avait réellement plu, je rentrais chez moi avec ce bon souvenir de cette merveilleuse soirée.


	3. Chapter 3: De son point de vue

Chapitre 3 : Son point de vue

 **Narrateur :**

Certes tout ceci n'était pas simple une nouvelle ville, un nouveau travail, de nouveau mais et cette fille, cette jolie brune a bouclette qui le laissait tout sauf indifférent, mais à qui il s'interdisait de penser, et qui décida donc de délaisser.

Mais ce que Connor ne savait pas encore c'est que cette jeune fille aurait un impact sur sa vie qui le veuille ou non tout cela le dépasserait.

.

 **Connor :**

J'étais à l'hôpital depuis presque 48 heures maintenant, j'étais épuisé surtout depuis la veille. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, j'avais entendu que le Dr. Reese était sur un cas assez compliqué et qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide au Dr. Charles.

Le Dr. Reese était l'une de ces personnes dont il était facile de se soucier, d'apprécier tout ça par sa simplicité, son innocence, son être tout entier.

Elle a été la première que j'ai rencontrée ici au Chicago Med, nous étions tous les deux nouveaux au sein de l'équipe.

Je me suis rapproché d'elle lors de ma première semaine au Med. Cela m'apparaissait comme une chose simple à faire être là et l'écouter parler me faisait du bien.

Je n'avais pas encore d'amis à l'époque, et je regrette encore le fait de l'avoir mise ainsi de côté. Même si nous n'avions eu que quelque discussion, ne plus l'écoutent me parler me manquai.

Alors quand j'ai entendu ces rumeurs de couloirs, qui disaient que le Dr. Reese était partie pleurer dans les toilettes, je ne pue m'empêcher d'aller à sa rencontre pour la consoler, cela était plus fort que moi je ne pouvais la voir souffrir.

C'est en sortant qu'elle me bouscula, je la regardai et vis un visage qui habituellement est radieux grâce à un sourire et des yeux marron magnifique, ravagé par la tristesse ses yeux qui étincelaient chaque jour de la semaine semblaient porter toute la douleur de ce monde.

À ce moment précis je crus que mon cœur se déchirait, c'est pourquoi je lui souris, replaçai ces boucles afin de dégager son beau visage et essuya les dernières larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de la serrer contre moi.

Je ne pourrais vous dire si cela était pour mon propre bien ou pour le sien, mais je devais lui dire à quel point j'étais désolé pour son jeune patient en la serrant de plus en plus dans mes bras.

Je suis resté dans cette position avec Sarah dans mes bras à l'abri des regards plusieurs minutes avant que mon biper ne sonne et ruine ce moment. Je n'eus d'autres choix que de partir en la laissant là.

Après avoir fini avec mon patient des urgences je me dirigeai vers le bureau des infirmières où je vis Maggie

 _ **Connor :**_

 _\- Bonsoir Maggie avez-vous vu Sarah euh le docteur Reese ?_

 _ **Maggie**_

 _\- Bonsoir Dr. Rhodes oui elle vient de partir elle devait être fatiguée_

 _ **Connor**_

 _\- Avait-elle l'aire d'aller bien ?_

 _ **Maggie**_

 _\- Allez bien ?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _\- Oui elle a eu une dure journée un cas très difficile avec une enfance et je m'inquiète pour elle._

Maggie me répondit avec un sourire je venais juste de lui avouer involontairement que Sarah était importante pour moi, et que je me souciais de son bien-être.

 _ **Maggie**_

\- _Je vois, elle ne reprend que sa garde demain après midi, j'irais discuter avec elle ne vous en fait par Dr. Rhodes elle est entre de bonnes mains_

 _ **Connor**_

- _Je n'en doute pas Maggie_

Je repartis à mes occupations en ne cessant de regarder l'horloge afin de voir si Reese était arrivé.

Plusieurs heures avaient passé et je la vis au comptoir avec Maggie elle affichait son beau sourire qu'elle avait habituellement, elle parlait avec Maggie et se prenait mutuellement dans leurs bras, et toutes les personnes qui étaient autour dont moi écoutait scrupuleusement ce que Sarah disait.

" _Maggie, je vais bien je te l'assure tu n'as pas besoin de te faire du souci pour moi. Et comme tu la dis c'était une dure journée et il y en aura plein d'autres, je ferais avec je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de surpasser mes peurs. Et je t'assure d'une chose je serais médecin, un médecin qui soigne des personnes, qui découvrira des remèdes contre les maladies comme celle de mon père et Parker. Cette journée fut l'une des pires de ma vie mais grâce à cette journée j'ai pu trouver un but et une raison à ma vie à ma carrière."_

Un discours qui en surpris plus d'un dont moi. Je ne pensais pas que dans sa vie elle est déjà endurer tant de souffrance même si cela n'était que sous-entendu dans son intonation et les quelques larmes qu'elle laissa s'échapper.

Je ne pouvais que plus l'apprécier. Mais à quoi cela allait- il nous mener . Je ne devrais pas avoir des pensés comme celle-ci à son égard après tout je suis son patron rien de bon ne pourras sortir de ça ?

Je pris en charge un patient aux urgences ce qui di-souda la foule qui s'était entassée au comptoir, et me permis de me changer les idées. Mais cela ne durait que peu de temps

Malgré moi mon regard la cherchait dans les urgences comme si je n'avais plus aucun contrôle de mon corps. Et quand mon regard se posait sur elle, c'était comme si mon coeur ralentissait un slow motion incontrôlable.

Je n'étais pas le seul à remarquer ce soudain intérêt pour Sarah, Maggie me suivait du regard dès que Sarah était dans les parages.

Et comment étais-je sensé le nier elle me plaisait ce qui était nouveau pour moi.

Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars à tomber amoureux, c'était la première fois qu'une chose comme ça m'arrivait. J'avais eu plusieurs petites amies voir beaucoup mais je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de sentiment, des sentiments aussi forts qui m'avaient l'air d'être sincère

Comment cela était-ce possible je ne la connaissais même pas ? Nous n'avons rien en commun. Je suis une personne extravertie, arrogante, je joue de mon physique, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de poser qui reste longtemps en couple. Je suis un coureur de jupons.

Et elle semble être une personne très réservée, simple, intelligente naturellement belle et qui doit surement être une fille posée, vous savez c'est fille qui tombe amoureuse de leur amour de lycée et reste des années avec le même homme cela ressemble tout à fait à Sarah.

Je ne suis pas un homme pour elle, je ne la ferai que souffrir, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme moi, avec tous ces bagages pourrais bien lui apporte si ce n'est que du chagrin ? …

Quelques heures plus tard je la vis partir aux côtés d'April et Maggie, je finis donc ma garde avec toute sorte de question en tête. Je me dirigeais alors vers les vestiaires afin de prendre mes affaires où je rencontrai Will qui commença à parler

 _ **Will**_

 _Alors cette journée Connor ? Tu as Laire préoccupé_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Il y a des journées comme ça tu sais. Et toi ?_

 _ **Will**_

 _Tu veux en parler autour d'un verre . Au molly's on pourrait rejoindre les filles ._

 _ **Connor**_

 _Les Filles ?_

 _ **Will**_

 _Oui Maggie, Sarah et April_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Non je ne suis pas trop d'humeur, un autre soir ._

 _ **Will**_

 _Tu veux vraiment ne pas parler tu à l'air d'en avoir besoin Connor_

 _ **Connor**_

 _J'ai juste une chose à l'esprit, qui ne cesse de me revenir en pleine face_

Il me coupa et me dit avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

 _ **Will**_

 _\- Une fille, une fille ta agrippée c'est ça ._

 _ **Connor**_

 _\- Agripper, harponner fait prisonnier_

 _ **Will**_

 _\- À ce point ? Quelle est donc cette merveilleuse jeune fille qui à réussie à te voler ton cœur ?_ a-t-il dit en riant

 _ **Connor**_

 _\- Si ce n'était que mon cœur je pourrais gérer mais là c'est tout mon être qu'elle a alpagué_

 _ **Will**_

 _\- Je la connais ?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _\- Oui, on travaille ensemble et/_

Il me coupa à nouveau

 _ **Will**_

 _\- Non ce n'est pas possible une si belle créature t'ensorcelle et je n'ai rien remarqué et en plus on travaille ensemble ?! Y a pas beaucoup de choix dans ce cas ... haha_

 _ **Connor**_

 _\- Will ce n'est pas marrant c'est sérieux !_

 _ **Will**_

 _\- Je pense bien elle t'a pris ta vie, tu n'es plus libre maintenant._

 _ **Connor**_

 _\- On parle toujours de moi ou bien de toi et Manning ?_

 _ **Will**_

 _\- Et maintenant c'est toi qui te marres !?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _\- Excuse moi Will t'a raison, je ne suis plus moi et ce n'est pas facile dit faire face tout seul._

 _ **Will**_

 _\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Non je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour elle, elle mérite bien mieux, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal je tiens trop à elle._

 _ **Will**_

 _Tu es complètement mordu dit donc .!_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Je ne me suis jamais sentis comme ça c'est horrible_

 _._

 _ **Will**_

 _Sarah est une fille bien tu sais, et je vois bien que tu l'aimes sincèrement tu devrais lui parler surtout avec tout ce qu'elle endure en ce moment Connor._

 _ **Connor**_

 _Comment ne s'es-tu que_

 _ **Will**_

 _Elle est au molly's se soir et tu n'aurais jamais refusé un verre, je me trompe_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Non_

 _ **Will**_

 _Ne tant fait pas tout se passera bien qui dirait non aux fabuleux Dr. Rhodes sérieux haha bon je dois te laisser bonne soirée Connor_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Bonne soirée Will_

C'est sur cette discussion que je pris le chemin de la maison ne cessant de penser à cette conversation que j'eus avec Will….


	4. Chapter 4 : Les souvenirs qui guérissent

Chapitre 4 : Les souvenirs qui guérissent

 **Narrateur:**

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que Sarah n'est pas retourner au Chicago Med, ne pas penser qu'elle l'évite. Une partie de son programme pour obtenir son diplôme se déroule dans le département de médecine de l'université de Chicago et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne fut pas présente au Med ces trois derniers jours.

Ce qui lui permettait de prendre dû recule par rapport à ce que Maggie lui avait dit lors de leur soirée entre filles. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Connor Rhodes le grand et renommé Dr. Rhodes puisse un jour s'intéresser à une fille inintéressante comme elle. Comment cela pourrait même être une possibilité elle n'est pas l'une de ses filles qui sort d'un magazine

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais eu de relation de couple ? Car cette jeune fille toute mignonne très intelligente et très mature pour son âge, se sous-estime d'une manière à ce qu'elle n'est plus confiance en personne et en elle ce qui reflétait la tristesse de sa vie passée. Tout cela résultait surement de la relation où je dirais plutôt de l'emprise que sa mère avait sur elle.

Elle décida donc de prendre tout ce qui se passerait prochainement avec plus de légèreté, de ne plus contrôler ses actes de la même façon que son passé, laissé sa mère et ses préjugés derrière et écouter les conseils de son père et ne plus avoir peur de vivre.

 **Sarah**

Ces trois jours loin de l'hôpital mon fait énormément de bien, mon permis de réfléchir à qui j'étais et qui je suis.

Et la conclusion que j'ai pu en faire me convenait. Je devais rester qui j'ai au fond de moi, rester moi même mais ne plus rester seule, ne plus vivre ma vie en tant que spectateur mais bien en tant qu'acteur principal.

Car comme mon père ne cessait de nous le répéter quand nous étions jeunes à mes frères et moi même :

'' _Les enfants vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, vous en avez le pouvoir, tout est entre vos mains et se sera toujours le cas. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de tenter cette envolez extraordinaire qui vous emmènera vers les plus beaux sommets où contraire vous tomberez en chute libre vers les enfers, mais je vous assure que le jeu en vaut la peine. Même si vous vous brûlez les ailes, il vous suffira de gravir chacun des obstacles de la vie en recommencer encore et encore'''_

Je suis certaine que dans ses paroles se trouvait la solution à toutes mes hésitations et ce fut le cas. Je me devais de tenter cet extraordinaire envoler.

 **Connor**

Ça fait maintenant trois jours que je supporte la lourdeur de Will, toutes ses insinuations concernant Sarah.

Même si la plupart de ses dires étaient vrais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Ce que je lui avais dit était personnel et le fait de me faire toutes ses petites réflexions, bien qu'Innocente, en public me m'étais mal à- l'aise.

Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'elle ne l'apprenne, de tout gâcher avant même qu'a eu la chance de faire connaissance. Ce n'est pas que je ne la connaissais pas, simplement je n'ai jamais parler avec elle en dehors du Med, et même si je l'aurais voulu cela aurait été difficile. Avant sa sortie avec Maggie et April je ne me souviens pas l'avoir un jour vu au Molly's, elle semblait être le genre de femme ayant une journée type métro, boulot, dodo. Une jeune femme qui ne sort pas des masses regardant des séries sur Netflix le soir pour passer le temps. Et cela ne me dérange en aucun point, je m'imaginais très bien à ses côtés après une dure journée, assis sur mon canapé à regarder Game of Throne.

C'était surement aussi pour cette raison que j'avais aussi peur. Je ne savais même pas comment l'aborder, Sarah est une fille bien je dois donc faire les choses bien. Je ne peux pas l'invité d'emblée à aller prendre un verre, car d'une elle me répondrait surement non et de deux ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que cela se passe.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je savais que je la voulais elle. Je ne vais pas le nier ce que je viens de dire est macho, et je sais que cela ne serait surement que je ne serais surement pas bénéfique pour Sarah, mais ce que je ressens aujourd'hui je ne peux plus le nier. C'est un sentiment nouveau auquel je n'avais jamais fait face avant elle, et cela me terrifiait, j'avais l'impression d'être de retour dans la cour du lycée quand les garçons étaient encore maladroits avec les filles.

Je me tenais dans la salle de repos au côté de Will quand Sarah entrait pour poser ses affaires, je ne sus quoi faire sur le moment, mais Will avait une idée je plus à le voir dans son regard.

 _ **Will**_

 _Bonjour Reese, alors comment vas- tu ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _, Dr. Rhodes je vais bien, vraiment bien et vous ?_ dit-elle avec un grand sourire

 _ **Will**_

 _Ta bonne humeur me ravit, contrairement à Rhodes qui est ronchon depuis plusieurs jours_

dit-il amuser par la situation

 **Connor**

 _Will ! Je vais bien!_

Je n'avais pu me retenir de dire cette phrase de manière assez rêche afin que Will comprenne que cela n'était pas un jeu.

 _ **Will**_

 _Du calme mon grand elle le remarquerait de toute manière. Tu as vu Reese je ne mentais pas._

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Vous êtes peut être la cause de sa mauvaise humeur , laissez le donc tranquille une journée pour voir s'il est toujours aussi exécrable_

A-telle dit de manière amuser en clouant le bec de Will ce qui me fit rire

 **Connor**

 _Merci Reese_ dis-je avec le sourire, _tu sais Will elle a surement raison, tu devrais suivre ses conseils_ elle sortit souriante de la salle de repos en nous laissant tous les deux

 _ **Will**_

 _Tu parles, moi je sais que ce n'est pas moi la cause mais bien elle, tu avais une opportunité et tu la laissais passer pfff…._

 _ **Connor**_

 _Je n'en n'es rien fait de tout ça, je veux juste y aller doucement Will, Je ne veux pas lui dire qu'elle me plais dans les vestiaires avec toi a coté, je veux faire les choses bien._

 _ **Will**_

 _Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à Connor Rhodes ?_ dit-il amuser avant que nous fument biper à la mine.

Je vous avoue qu'après la réflexion de Sarah envers Will, pour prendre ma défense me mis de bonne humeur toute la journée même si je ne l'aperçus uniquement quelques minutes, son sourire me restait en mémoire durant toute cette garde.

Will me laissa tranquille ce qui ne pouvait que me réjouir, je rentrai ce soir-là à mon appartement, en ne cessant de penser à son magnifique sourire et au répondant quelle eut dans le vestiaire, tout cela ne faisait que renforcer le désir que je lui éprouvais et me confrontais à l'idée que je devais trouver un moyen, élaboré une stratégie afin de la conquérir.

Certes tout cela était exagéré mais avais-je vraiment d'autres choix ? J'étais tombé sous son charme, elle m'avait envoûté je devais donc trouver un plan pour l'ensorceler à mon tour afin de la conquérir.

Je m'endormis se soir là avec le souvenir de cette journée plus que parfaite à mon goût. La seule pensée du sourire de cette belle brune me faisait sourire...

 _ **Note : Bonjour ou bonsoir j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous penser de l'histoire pour le moment, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter en faisant part de ce que vous voudriez voir ;)**_

 _ **ps : je pense que je posterais dorénavant un chapitre par semaine si l'histoire vous plait :)**_

 _ **Et merci à C**_ _ **hMed24 pour tes commentaires**_

 _ **Lily : je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise**_ __ _ **, mais je reprend les cour Lundi et il me sera difficile de poster des chapitres tout les jours, mais merci pour ton encouragement**_

 _ **Megara1 : désoler pour les fautes :/ je ferais plus attention a l'avenir merci pour ton commentaire**_ __ _ **je suis contente que cela te plaise quand même merci**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Le questionnement

_**Note: bonsoir, bonjour à tous :) encore merci pour vos commentaires tous critiques et compliments sont bons à prendre pour avancer**_

 _ **merci encore de suivre mon histoire je dois vous avouer que ma semaine fut assez chargée j'ai donc eu du mal à écrire se chapitre donc je vous prie de m'excuser s'il n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé**_

Chapitre 5 : Le questionnement

 **Narrateur:**

Cette semaine, c'était plutôt bien passé pour nos deux médecins, Connor avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour notre belle brune, Il cherchait même à mettre une stratégie au point pour que celle-ci le remarque.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que notre jeune étudiante aux yeux marron, elle aussi cherchait à attirer son attention, de manière subtile, je dirais même imperceptible. Il faut dire que Sarah ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, les rencontres ne sont jamais entrées dans ses domaines de compétences. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle, et cela était difficile du fait de son manque de confiance en elle. Choses sur laquelle elle voulait sérieusement travailler.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule c'est pourquoi elle multiplia les sorties entre filles. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer et c'était tout ce qui lui importait, avancer afin de parvenir à lui parler, devenir amis et peut-être plus, mais elle avait encore du mal à imaginer le beau Connor Rhodes avec elle. Était-elle assez bien pour lui ?

Ce qui, je trouve étais assez ironique. Ne le pensez-vous pas ? Ses deux personnes pensent l'une à l'autre sans se l'avouer, à se demander s'ils sont assez bien pour l'autre sans n'avoir rien tenté jusqu'à présent.

Chaque fois que je les regarde chacun de leur côté, j'ai l'impression d'entendre une bande-son. Une vieille chanson Aerosmith "I dont want To miss a thing" . Vous savez comme dans ses films et séries TV, quand les personnages sont destinés à être ensemble, mais prennent une éternité à s'en rendre compte.

Et c'est ce qui allait se passer avec nos deux personnages. Ce n'est pas pour nous en déplaire. Les grandes histoires d'amour commencent souvent par une grande amitié.

 _ **Connor**_

Je me posais de plus en plus de questions. Après tout qui ne s'en poserait pas ? Je devrais peut-être simplement apprendre à la connaître, y aller doucement sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien, sans éveiller aucun soupçon ? Après tout, je n'ai rien n'a perdre. Will a raison, c'est une fille bien c'est peut-être pour ça que je devrais simplement recommencer ou bien commencer notre amitié comme la première semaine, sans arrière-pensée.

Recommencer à l'écouter avoir des conversations, de simples conversations, comme au départ. Apprendre à la connaitre de cette manière afin de ne pas tout gâcher, si un jour j'envisage de tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle.

Y aller doucement ne fait pas de moi un lâche ? Non bien sûr que non, c'est juste une façon d'assurer mes arrières .De faire tout ce qui est possible pour que personne ne souffre, que ce soit elle ou moi.

Donc comme vous pouvez le voir mon week-end de repos n'a pas vraiment été de tout repos, je n'ai cessé de me torturer l'esprit afin de savoir quoi faire, prendre la décision, la bonne décision.

C'est donc assez réticent et nerveux que je retourne au Med ce matin. Cette appréhension était tout à fait normale après tout, étant donné que Will était au courant de mes sentiments pour Sarah. Et Will n'est pas du genre discret... Je dirais même lourd par moments comme il y a quelques jours dans la salle de repos quand Sarah l'avait mouché en prenant ma défense, pas que cela m'est déplu, mais je voudrais que tout cela se passe sans que personne ne s'en mêle et en connaissant Will je ne pense pas que cela soit l'une de mes possibilités.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le Med en ayant encore toutes mes réflexions en tête, quand quelqu'un m'interpelle je n'ai pas tout de suite réagi du fait de toutes mes pensées je me tournai donc vers cette personne quand elle me tapota légèrement sur l'épaule. C'était Maggie.

 _ **Maggie**_

 _Dr. Rhodes, alors ce week-end de récupération?_ me dit-elle avec un grand sourire

 _ **Connor**_

 _Oh bonjour Maggie, eh bien pas si reposant que ça après tout,_ dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

 _Et vous comment allez-vous ?_

 _ **Maggie**_

 _Et bien contrairement à vous mon week-end était assez agréable, je dirais même radieux. Quoique moi j'aie été de garde tout du long_ dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil en tournant sa tête pour la diriger vers Sarah et en ajoutant.

 _Mais après tout c'est sûrement grâce aux personnes qui étaient présentes_ en me souriant _vous aurez surement été dû me avis que moi n'est-ce pas ?_ Affichant toujours ce même sourire.

 _ **Connor**_

 _Maggie_ …. dis-je en soupirant et regardant dans la même direction quelle,

 _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais vous avez probablement raison, mais je préfère ne pas y penser et ne plus en parler si vous le voulez bien_ dis-je avant de partir

Cette brève conversation avec Maggie avant de commencer mon service ne fit que conforter mon choix je devais rester distant dû moins pour le moment, mais néanmoins être présent, commencer par une amitié une simple amitié.


	6. Chapter 6: Mauvais souvenir

_**Note : Bonjour, Bonsoir ^^ alors voila un petit chapitre bonus vu que le précédent ne me plaisait pas trop et était un peu court ;) alors bonne lecture les amis :)**_

Chapitre 6 : Mauvais souvenir

 **Narrateur :**

Connor avait bien décidé de commencer sa relation avec Sarah par une amitié. Se rapprocher, pour la soutenir du mieux qu'il le peut en tant qu'ami, un simple ami. Afin de créer une vraie relation, une relation sincère sans anicroche.

Sarah quant à elle appréciait de sortir avec ses amies, elle se sentait enfin vivre. Elle était heureuse, pas qu'elle ne l'était pas avant, mais les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait étaient plus intense que par le passé.

L'ancienne Sarah était toujours là, mais elle avait laissé place à une nouvelle jeune femme plus épanouie, ce qui en ravirait plus d'un

Mais cela était sans compter sur un souvenir, un souvenir douloureux ancré en elle...

 _ **Sarah**_ __

Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de mon lit ce matin. Je n'avais pas envie de faire face à cette journée. Je voulais rester ici, dans mon lit sans bouger, en attendant le jour suivant. Certes, cela ne changerait rien, faire comme si ce jour n'existait pas n'arrangera pas les choses, mais m'y résoudre non plus.

Je suis resté couché dans mon lit sans bouger aucun muscle, en pleurant durant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone retentisse.

C'était ma mère. Mais je n'avais pas la force de l'affronter, surtout aujourd'hui, cela faisait près de 10 ans que mon père était décédé, ou plutôt exactement 10 ans. Et je ressentais encore autant de douleur qu'à l'époque.

Ma mère n'a jamais été l'une de ces personnes sentimentales, perdre son mari la changer, perdre une personne que l'on aime changerait n'importe qui. Et chaque année à la même heure j'avais le droit à ce coup de téléphone, où chaque année je ne décrochais pas, ce qui l'envoyait constamment sur ma boîte vocale. Ou j'avais le droit au même message.

"Bonjour, Sarah c'est ta mère. Tu sais que je suis désolé, mais tu dois passer à autre chose! M'est y du tien. Bon vu que je suis de nouveau sur ton répondeur j'espère que tu vas bien loin de la maison. J'aimerais que tu viennes nous rendre visite, nous somme ta famille et tu n'es même pas présente avec nous le jour de ton anniversaire je sais que cela fait énormément de peine à tes frères alors si ce n'est pas pour toi répond au moins a leur message. Fais-le pour eux.

Joyeux anniversaire. "

Je pensais que peut-être ma mère comprendrait un jour, que le fait que mon anniversaire tombe le même jour que la mort de mon père, ne me m'était pas forcément d'humeur à faire la fête. Mais ne lui en demandons pas trop non plus, elle me téléphone tout de même chaque année afin de me le souhaiter et cela le lui rappelle aussi un des moments difficiles de sa vie.

Je savais que cette journée allait être difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas me porter pâle pour ça non plus. Je me suis donc secoué afin de sortir de mon lit puis je suis allé prendre une bonne douche afin d'essayer de me réveiller et je suis partie direction le métro.

En marchant dans la rue, mon téléphone sonna à nouveau.

C'était Tobby, un de mes quatre grands frères, il vit à Washington, lui aussi avait quitté la maison pour faire ses études de droit. Il travaille à la maison blanche, même si n'est qu'avocat assistant je suis très fière de lui. Et ma mère aussi, son cher fils faisait les mêmes études qu'elle par le passé. Et il était vraiment doué il avait sa dans le sang.

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Bonjour, Monsieur le grand Avocat, comment se passe la vie à la capitale ?_ dis je en riant

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Salut, Princesse, je suis content d'entendre ta voix_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Alors ce travail ?_

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Eh bien j'aime beaucoup mon boulot, mais sa tu le sais déjà_ dit-il en riant à son tour, _mais changeons de sujet, comment tu vas ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Tobby … je … tu sais, tu me connais, alors pourquoi tu me poses cette question tu veux me faire pleuré c'est ça ?_ dis-je un peu désespérément en laissant échapper un souffle d'air.

C'est à ce moment qu'il commença un appel vidéo que j'ouvrir

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Sarah, c'est juste que je me fais du souci pour toi_

 _Je suis ton grand frère et tu es ma petite sœur, mon unique petite sœur, et le fait de savoir que tu puisses souffrir aujourd'hui me fais mal, et je n'y peut rien et toi non plus_ me dit-il sérieusement en me regardant dans les yeux

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas_ dis-je avec un petit sourire

À ce moment, j'entendis une voix derrière moi m'appeler

 _ **Connor**_

 _Resse_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Dr Rhodes, comment allez-vous?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Bien merci, mais c'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question_ dit-il avec un sourire

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Enchanté moi c'est Tobby, je me présente vu que ma soeur ne le fait pas !_

Le laissa échapper un rire quant à moi j'avais viré au rouge, mes frères on toujours su me mettre mal à l'aise devant les autres.

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Euh oui pardon, je vous présente mon frère Tobby l'un de mes quatre frères_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Enchantez, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Connor_

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Alors Connor vous travailler avec ma soeur c'est sa ?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Oui toute a fait, d'ailleurs c'est un très bon médecin_

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Eh bien princesse, tu nous avais caché ça dit donc, en même temps si tu téléphonais plus souvent ou encore si tu nous rendais visite on le serait peut être haha_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Tobby, je te signale que je suis en Quatrième année, et que mon emploi du temps est chargé entre les gardes que je dois assurer, mes cours et les examens je n'est pas le temps de passer vous voir, et en plus tu ne venais pas nous voir quand tu faisais tes études Monsieur!_

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Eh bien, Connor, à ce que je vois ma sœur est encore et toujours un robot_

le Dr Rhodes ria

 _ **Connor**_

 _Non, au contraire je ne pense pas, vu le temps qu'elle passe a parler avec les patients, et comment elle s'intéresse a eu_ dit-il gentiment

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Toi Sarah Reese, tu interagis avec des gens des vraies gens_ d'un aire moqueurs

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Que tu le croies ou non oui, j'interagis avec des personnes, et je pense même être assez doué monsieur l'avocat._ dis-je sur le même ton que lui, ce qui les fit tous deux rire

 _Bon trêve de bavardage on va devoir te laisser on est arriver au Med._

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Très bien_ pfff….., _depuis que tu es à Chicago tu n'as même plus de temps pour moi_ pfff… _mais bon je vais faire avec haha_ _et Sarah je sais que tu n'aime pas que je le dise, mais_ …. _**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PRINCESSE**_ dit-il en criant et raccrocha avant même que je puisse répondre

 _ **Connor**_

 _Et bien…_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Vous pouvez m'appeler Sarah, et oui effectivement, c'est mon anniversaire, mais s'il vous plaît ne le dites a personne je n'aime pas le fêter pour des raisons personnelles de bonne raison croyez moi…._

 _ **Connor**_

 _Aucun problème Sarah je ne dirais rien, mais si je t'appelle par ton prénom fait de même_ me dit-il avec un sourire avant d'entrer dans le sas des urgences s'approcha de moi et dit, _mais je te souhaite quand même un bon anniversaire_ en souriant

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Merci , euh je veux dire Connor, passer une bonne journée_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Que dirais-tu si je t'invitais à déjeuner ? Ça sera mon cadeau de non-anniversaire ?_ dit-il discrètement.

Je ris, et acquiesça avant d'aller prendre ma garde

 _ **A suivre ...**_

 **Note : Je vous remercie de lire cette histoire, merci de la faire vivre n'hésite pas à mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé j'ai toujours hâte de les lires**


	7. Chapter 7 : Le déjeuner

_**Note : Bonjour, tout le monde, j'aimerais vraiment vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, je vous avoue que sans eux j'aurais sans doute abandonné l'histoire, donc merci beaucoup.**_

 _ **ChMed24:**_ _effectivement, ce qui va suivre correspond au déjeuner, j'espère vraiment que ça va te plaire ^^_

 _ **Megara1:**_ _merci pour tes encouragements. j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour enlever le plus de fautes que possible_ _^^. Eh oui,les relations entre Sarah et sa mère on l'aire tendue dans la série donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je garde cette approche ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :p_

 _ **Felci:**_ _merci pour ton petit message ^^ , ça fait chaud au coeur_

 _ **Cecilia-Jedusor:**_ _merci, je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire :) et pour répondre à ta question j'hésitais entre le cancer et la mucoviscidose et j'ai fait un pile ou face pour choisir. Et effectivement, le fait que la mort de son père tombe le jour de son anniversaire est assez triste, mais je trouvais ça intéressant de vous présenter Sarah et sa vie sous un point de vue un peu émouvant et bouleversant._

 **Chapitre 7: Le déjeuner**

 **Narrateur**

La matinée avait été plutôt chargé ce qui arrangea Sarah. Tout se remue méninge, lui avait permis d'oublier, où dirais-je d'estompée le fait qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire ainsi que l'anniversaire de la mort de son père.

La journée ne risquait donc pas d'être de tout repos, mais sa rencontre avec Connor dans le métro l'avait pour ainsi dire soulagé par une journée telle que celle-ci .Et le fait que Connor l'invite à déjeuner égayait sa journée sans pour autant la soulager, car ce dernier allait surement lui poser des questions.

 **Sarah**

Voilà, il est enfin l'heure d'aller déjeuner et je vous avoue que je meurs de faim. En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, je suis partie le ventre vide ce matin. Et il est pratiquement 13h. Je devais déjeuner avec Connor, et je vous avoue que j'avais peur. Pas de lui, mais des questions qu'ils pourraient me poser et surtout de mes réactions face à celle-ci.

C'est pourquoi, que malgré ma faim, je ne me suis pas rué vers la cafétéria.

Je me dirigeais donc lentement vers la cafétéria, quand Connor m'interpela

 _ **Connor**_

 _Alors Sarah prête pour ce déjeuner ?_ dit-il avec un sourire

 _ **Sarah**_

 _On va dire que oui_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Eh bien, je m'attendais à une meilleure réponse ahah_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Non, ne le prenez pas pour vous. C'est juste que ce n'est pas un bon jour_. dis-je avec un sourire timide.

 _ **Connor**_

 _OK , alors allons manger pour qu'on puisse fêter ton non-anniversaire_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _D'accord , je meurs de faim_

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers le self avant de nous installer vers une table du hall un peu à l'écart des regards

 _ **Connor**_

 _Alors Mademoiselle Reese, quel âge as-tu aujourd'hui ? Si je peux me permettre d'être indiscret ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Eh bien, mon âge n'est pas un secret d'État_ , dis-je en riant, _j'ai 26 ans aujourd'hui et oui je ressemble encore à une ado, mais pour votre gouverne je n'y peux rien_

J'essayais, tant bien que mal, de faire de l'humour afin d'éviter de m'effondrer

 _ **Connor**_

Il me sourit et me répondit _, effectivement 26 ans c'est jeune, mais tu ressembles à mon avis plus à une jeune femme qu'à une ado. Et s'il te plaît est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me vouvoyer?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _OK , je vais essayer, et, merci pour ce compliment_ je me sentis rougir et par la même occasion fis rire Connor

 _ **Connor**_

 _Donc, tu as quatre frères, c'est-sa ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Oui, quatre grands frères surprotecteurs,_ dis-je un peu blasé ce qui le fit rire encore une fois

 _Ils sont très gentils, je les adore, mais je suis leur seule petite soeur et ils ont tendance à me le rappeler constamment et s'en servir comme excuse à tout bout de champ._

 _ **Connor**_

 _J'ai aussi une petite sœur et je t'avoue que je suis comme eux , quoique, je ne suis plus aussi proche d'elle depuis mon départ il y a quelques années, mais j'essaye de recoller les morceaux._

 _Donc ce matin j'ai rencontré Tobby, c'est ça?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Alors en tant que petite sœur de quatre frères, je ne peux que te donner un conseil, mais c'est le plus précieux qu'il soit_ dis-je sérieusement

 _Si tu l'as blessée de n'importe quelle manière, ne te justifie surtout pas en disant:_

" _ **, Mais tu es ma petite sœur, ma seule petite sœur, et tout ce que je fais c'est pour te protéger"**_

 _Parce que je peux t'assurer que dans nos têtes, nous, vos chères petites sœurs adorées et sans défense on imagine un plan pour vous tuer_ dis-je en laissant échapper un rire

 _Eh oui. Ce matin, tu as rencontré Tobby, il est avocat, comme ma mère._

 _ **Connor**_

 _Je prends note quoique maintenant je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui dire ahah , va falloir que je travaille sur un discours_ me dit-il en passant sa main derrière sa nuque

 _Mais revenons sur notre sujet principal. C'est ton non-anniversaire, alors on parle de ta famille._ Me dit-il avec le sourire à quoi je répondis en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Deux avocats et un médecin dans une seule famille, que de grandes carrières. Et tes trois autres frères alors, ils font quoi dans la vie ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Premièrement comme tu l'as dit c'est mon non-anniversaire donc c'est à moi d'en dicter les règles ! Alors je veux bien parler de ma famille si tu me parles de la tienne_. dis-je,,avec un aire satisfait

 _ **Connor**_

 _OK, alors disons plutôt une question chacun sur n'importe quel sujet,_ deal me dit-il en levant son bras comme pour sceller se marcher avec une poignée de main.

 _ **Sarah**_

 _D'accord, ces termes mon l'air d'être convenable_. Dis-je en souriant légèrement avant de lui serrer la main.

 _ **Connor**_

 _Alors c'est quoi la réponse à ma question ?_ dit-il à son tour satisfait

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Oui, alors comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai quatre frères._

 _Il y a Tobby, l'avocat que tu as rencontré ce matin il vit à Washington, après nous avons mon frère Taylor qui est pompier à New York, il voulait rester près de la maison._

 _Et il reste juste mes deux frères, Ben et Kyles ce sont des jumeaux, eux sont vraiment restés à Boston avec ma mère et ils sont tous les deux policiers._

 _Et toi alors, que fait ta sœur ?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _À oui. vous avez tous des métiers qui ont pour but d'aider les autres, des âmes_ charitables me dit-il avec le sourire.

 _Bien, Claire s'occupe des galeries du centre commercial de mon père._ En prononçant ces mots, je le sentis mal à l'aise, ce qui me fit de la peine.

 _Donc tu es proche de ta famille ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Eh bien, oui et non. Enfin je pense que oui, ça dépend des jours ,_ sur le coup j'étais assez confuse. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

 _Surtout de Tobby, c'est sans doute, parce que c'est le seul à avoir compris pourquoi je devais partir de la maison. M'éloigner de Boston et surtout de ma mère._

 _Je n'ai jamais été vraiment proche d'elle._ Dis-je un peu dépasser par la question.

 _Comme tu peux le voir, c'est compliqué._

 _Pourquoi es-tu parti de Chicago ?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Je vois, eh bien, on va dire que je n'ai jamais été proche de mon père, j'étais uniquement proche de mon grand-père. Il a tout fait pour que je devienne le total opposé de son fils. Et je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier pour ce cadeau._ Dit-il avec le sourire .

 _Après le décès de mon grand-père, je devais m'éloigner d'ici, je ne supportais plus mon père et ses manières, toutes les magouilles qu'il pouvait faire. Et je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner… lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait a ma mère.._

Je compris sur le moment que je devais changer de sujet. Connor n'avait pas envie de parler de cette partie de sa vie. C'est pourquoi je l'interrompis.

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Merci, vraiment pour ce déjeuner_ dis-je avec le sourire

 _ **Connor**_

 _Mais de rien , ce fut, un réel ,plaisir de déjeuner avec toi et d'apprendre à te connaître quoiqu'il me reste encore une question_. dit-il un peu déconcerter.

 _Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, ou quoi que ce soit, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas fêter ton anniversaire ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Euh, c'est juste qu'il ne tombe pas un bon jour…_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Comment ça ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Et bien, mon anniversaire tombe également…_ je pris une grande respiration comme pour me calmer avant de lui répondre. _le jour de l'anniversaire du décès de mon père_

Je vous avoue qu'en disant ses mots ma vision s'est troublée, sans doute à cause des larmes que je m'interdisais de verser

 _ **Connor**_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas._ Dit-il en venant s'assoir, à mes côtés avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

 _Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas, te faire pleuré, je ne supporte pas te voir pleurer….pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question._

Ces paroles étaient la chose la plus sincère que j'entendis de la journée

 _ **Sarah**_

 _C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, ce n'est pas un bon jour, j'irais mieux demain._

 _Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir._ dis-je en restant dans ses bras toute en essuyant mes yeux,

 _Et pour information, moi non plus je n'aime pas quand on me voit pleurer_ … dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère

 _ **Connor**_

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, _ok très bien …_ il me lâcha délicatement quand il vit le entré dans la cafétéria suivie du

 _ **Will**_

 _Bonjour à vous_ dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres _, j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Non, pas du tout. d'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser il est temps , que je retourne travailler._

 _ **Connor**_

 _Attends, tu fais quoi ce soir ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Je suis fatigué, je pense que je vais directement rentrer me coucher_

Le docteur Halstead avait vraiment l'aire surprit, que Connor pose cette question ce qui me laissa pensive.

 _ **Connor**_

 _Viens avec nous au Molly's, juste pour un verre. je ne veux pas que tu restes seule_. dit-il d'un aire concernée.

 _ **Will**_

 _Euh … oui Reese plus on est de fou , plus on rit, il y aura Maning et April_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Je ne sais …._ Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase que Connor me coupa.

 _ **Connor**_

 _De toute manière, ce n'était pas une question_ , il s'approcha de moi et me dit dans l'oreille

 _Tu ne resteras pas seule ce soir, à broyer du noir. Et en tant qu'ami, la seule façon de m'en assurer est que tu viennes avec nous._

 _Sinon je passerais une pitoyable soirée à me demander si tu vas bien, et ça ne serait vraiment pas sympa de ta part_. dit-il en retournant s'asseoir à quoi je répondis sèchement

 _ **Sarah**_

 _OK très bien je viens, mais la prochaine fois essaye de trouver un autre moyen que de me faire culpabiliser Connor_

Le Dr. Manning arriva à la table, un peu perdu ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'eus parlé de cette manière à Connor

 _ **Maning**_

 _Euh, tout va bien ?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Oui, tout va bien, Sarah se joint à nous ce soir pour aller boire un verre, et elle est juste un peu ronchon._ dit-il amuser.

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Ronchon ? Vraiment ?_ Dis-je un peu énerver en regardant Connor qui semblait amusé par cette situation.

 _ **Maning**_

 _Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ,_ me dit-elle avec le sourire _, j'ai hâte d'être a ce soir_

sur ces paroles Connor et moi avions le sourire, car le avait sorti la même expression

 _ **Sarah**_

 _De toute manière... je n'ai pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Non, aucun._ dit-il assez fier de lui.

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner travailler_

Cette discussion avec Connor m'avait vraiment fait du bien, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Il était devenu en l'espace d'un déjeuner mon ami, il en savait plus sur moi en 1h que n'importe qui dans cette ville.

Et il était surement la seule personne à avoir une quelconque influence sur moi à ce moment précis de ma vie.

 _ **À suivre ….**_

 _ **Note : En espérant que cela vous est plu, ;) bonnes journée ou soirée à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite**_ _ **^^ n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :p**_ __


	8. Chapter 8: Au Molly's Partie 1

_**Note :**_

 _ **Bonjour, bonsoir à tous désoler de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ses deux dernières semaines pour mes études. Je vais essayer de me rattraper la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Merci, Felci pour tes encouragements j'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira malgré que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ^^**_

 _ **Donc, j'espère vraiment que sa vous plairas, et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires bonne lecture à tous**_

Chapitre 8: Molly's Partie 1

 _ **Narrateur:**_

Le reste de l'après-midi, c'était passer sans trop d'anicroches, mais Sarah redoutait tout de même la soirée qu'il l'attendait. Ses autres frères lui avaient téléphoné durant cette journée pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Mais Sarah fut assez évasive au téléphone, ce qui n'a pas rassuré ces derniers qui avaient contacté Tobby afin qu'il aille la voir étant donné qu'il était le plus proche de notre jeune médecin.

 _ **Sarah**_

Ma journée était enfin finie, je ne voulais qu'une chose rentrée chez moi. Me mettre sous les couvertures et attendre que ce jour passe. Mais voilà, Connor m'avait pour ainsi dire obligé ou bien plutôt contraint à venir au Molly, car il ne voulait pas que je reste toute seule. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire. Mais bon ce qui est fait, est fait on ne va pas revenir en arrière.

Je me dirigeai donc vers les vestiaires pour me changer et prendre mes affaires. Une fois changer, mon téléphone sonna c'était à nouveau le coup je vous avoue que j'hésitais à répondre, de une car je n'étais pas seule dans le vestiaire le Dr Manning se préparait tout comme moi et de deux le Dr Halstead et Connor rentrait à leur tour. Mais étant donné, que c'était Tobby je répondis discrètement

 _ **Tobby :**_

 _Bon, tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe!_ dit-il sur les nerfs _c'est quoi ces conneries?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Eh Ho, tu te prends pour qui ?_ dis-je assez fort contre mon gré toutes les personnes présentes me regardait surpris

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Pardon, c'est une blague j'espère ! j'ai reçu une quinzaine de messages de tout le monde qui me disait appelle Sarah elle va pas bien elle va faire une connerie, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude, on s'inquiète c'est toi qui habites le plus près vas la rejoindre à_ Chicago me dis il d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Je vais bien. Il va falloir que je vous le répète combien de fois!, lâchez-moi la grappe putain! je demande une journée, une journée par an ou je veux qu'on me foute la paix. C'est trop vous demander merde alors…_

Je vous avoue que sur le coup je ne pus me retenir de dire tout ça a Tobby qui lui ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour oui à peine ses mots prononcés je les regrettai immédiatement, de plus mes collègues me scrutaient d'un air dépité.

 _ **Connor**_

 _Sarah tout va bien ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Oui, excusez-moi_ dis-je en les regardant _Tobby pardon je suis désolé je t'assure ça va c'était juste une longue journée ne t'inquiète et les autres non pas besoin de s'inquiéter non plus. Je sors ce soir avec des collègues, et j étais sur le point de partir_. dis-je sincèrement au téléphone.

 _ **Tobby**_

J _e ne sais pas Sarah, je ne sais pas si je peux te croire… tu ne ma jamais parler de collègue de sortis ou même d'amis. Je suis à l'aéroport je prends le prochain vol pour Chicago._

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Non Tobby! il en est hors de question_. Je me rapprochai de Connor lui tendant le téléphone.

 _ **Connor**_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Allô ?_

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Connor ?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Oui, il y a un problème?_

 _ **Tobby**_

 _C'est juste que je suis inquiet pour Sarah et je ne suis pas le seul, mes autres frères aussi, et l'on ne veut pas la laisser seule pour son anniversaire donc je prends le prochain vol pour Chicago_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, écoute. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi et elle ne restera pas seule aujourd'hui. Je vais rester avec elle, pour te dire, je lui est même fait du chantage pour qu'elle vienne boire un verre ce soir avec quelques collègues._ dis je en regardant Sarah sous le regard de Manning et Will qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et a qui je pouvais bien parler.

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Vous ne comprenez pas, ce n'est pas que son anniversaire!_ Connor le coupa.

 _ **Connor**_

 _Si je le sais et c'est bien pour ça que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que vous veniez à Chicago ce soir, laissez-lui de l'espace. je m'occuperais de tout._

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Moi non plus, c'est la dernière chose que je veux._ dis-je sincèrement puis je me dirigea vers les cabines de douche pour continuer la discussion.

 _Je ne la laisserais pas seule. c'est hors de question qu'elle le veut ou non du moins ce soir elle est coincée avec moi._

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Vous tenez vraiment à elle ?_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Je mentirais si je vous disais non_

 _ **Tobby**_

 _Connor prend soin d'elle, jurez-le-moi ou je monte dans ce vole_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, et maintenant je vais raccrocher et je vais aller rejoindre Sarah qui semble à bout de nerfs . Bonne soirée_ je raccrochai immédiatement, pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de me répondre.

Je me dirigeai donc à nouveau vers mes collègues, qui tous me regardaient. je mis le téléphone de Sarah dans ma poche sous les regards de ces derniers.

Vous êtes près ou on va rester ici toute la soirée ?

Tous les trois répondirent d'un acquiescement, nous nous dirigeons tous vers la sortie Sarah à mes côtés

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Qu'est-ce qui /_ je la coupa et la regarda

 _ **Connor**_

 _C'est bon, tout est réglé ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne viendra pas ce soir_ dis-je avec un sourire.

Une fois sortis de l'hôpital Natalie April et Will pris la même voiture et Sarah et moi la mienne pour nous diriger vers le Molly.

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de démarrer la voiture? Sarah semblait gênée, et pour dire vrai moi aussi je ne savais pas quoi lui dire , lui parler était à la fois si simple, mais tellement compliqué que je ne savais même pas comment commencer une simple conversation.

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Désolé de t'avoir passé Tobby, j'étais énervé et je ne savais pas comment me débarrasser de lui._ À telle dit en regardant le sol.

 _ **Connor**_

 _Ce n'est rien Sarah, ne t'en fais pas, il se fait juste du souci pour toi, c'est ton frère c'est dans sa nature. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant. On va passer une bonne soirée, boire quelques verres ,rigoler, et je te ramènerais chez toi._ dis je, en lui lançant un léger sourire avant de me garer devant le Molly

 _ **Sarah**_

 _D'accord, je vais essayer_. dit-elle en me rendant ce sourire.

 _Connor , juste aucune allusion, à mon anniversaire on est d'accord ?_ me dit-elle en sortant de la voiture

 _ **Connor**_

 _Si tu ne veux pas leur dire, c'est ton choix. Je le respecte, mais je viendrais quand même te le souhaiter._ Dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle pour aller vers le bar.

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Je préfère ne rien dire._ dit-elle en se tournant vers moi avant d'ouvrir la porte avant d'entrer dans le bar rejoindre nos collègues.

 **À suivre**

 **Voilà donc c'est tout pour cette semaine, dites-moi, si sa vous a plus et si vous voulez voir quelque chose de spécifique pour la suite, je suis a votre écoute ou plutôt votre lecture ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 : Au Molly's Partie 2

**Note:**

 **Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews et message privé ,qui sont toujours très plaisant à lire merci désoler pour le retard, mais comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai beaucoup de cours en ce moment donc il m'est difficile de publier les chapitres un jour précis j'espère que vous me pardonnerez**

 _ **ChMed24: j'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours autant et que ce chapitre te plaira vu que j'ai essayé d'intégrer une de tes idées pour une relation Will/Sarah :)**_

 _ **Felci: merci haha, ton commentaire ma fait rire, ;) mais pour savoir s'il vont faire des bêtises il va falloir que tu attends le prochain chapitre ;)**_

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

Chapitre 9 : Au Molly parti 2

 **Narrateur :**

Sarah et Connor se dirigeaient vers la table où leur collègue était installé. C'était une situation plutôt drôle à vrai dire, car Sarah avait l'air très gênée, par le fait d'être avec tous des médecins qui étaient tous soi-disant passants ses supérieurs. La seule personne envers qui elle ne se sentait pas gêner était April qu'on caractérisera comme son amie, âpres toute les soirées entre filles qu'elle fit avec Maggie et April.

Quant à Connor, on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il appréciait d'être vu par tous entrant avec Sarah au moly. On pouvait même se demander s'il n'appréciait pas un peu trop cette situation malgré les circonstances.

Le fait que Sarah marchait à ses côtés le rendait même fier sans pour autant le montrer sous le regard de son SMS Will qui ne perdit aucune miette de tout ça jusqu'à leur arrivée à la table.

 **WILL**

 _ **Will :**_

 _Alors, Reese qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir ?_ Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil se qui, j'en suis sûr faisaient bouillir Connor de l'intérieur.

 _ **Reese :**_

 _Vous pouvez m'appeler Sarah Dr Halstead . Et je prendrais bien un verre de vin merci ._ dit elle d'une voix douce avec un léger sourire en coin de lèvre

 _ **Connor**_

 _Moi une bière_ /

 _ **Will**_

 _Avec plaisir Sarah, mais dans ce cas,_ _appelez-moi_ _Will ou bien William et_ _Connor_ _, je n'offre_ _qu'à_ _boire_ _aux jolies filles_ _. Et à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas une fille, tu es beaucoup trop poilu_. Dis je d'un ton sérieux. En le tapant dans le dos de qui fit rire toute la table aux éclats sauf Connor bien évidemment.

 _Mais, par contre, tu_ _peux_ _m'_ _aider à aller chercher la commande_ _ce_ _qu'il fit_.

 _ **Connor**_

 _À_ _quoi tu_ _joues_ _Will_ . Dit il en me regardant sérieusement.

 _ **Will**_

 _Hein, quoi ?_ Dis-je un peu déconcerté.

 _ **Connor**_

 _Je ne sais pas,_ _c'est_ _à toi_ _à_ _me dire. Tu la_ _dragues_ _, ou quoi_ _?_

 _ **Will**_

 _Mec tu délires,_ _j'essaye_ _juste de la mettre à l'aise, elle a_ _l'air_ _d'avoir_ _passé_ _une journée assez rude, et tu l'_ _invites_ _après ici avec nous alors qu'elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle. Puis sa dispute au téléphone avec_ _on ne sait_ _pas qui, qu'il_ _l'a_ _de toute évidence bouleversé. Je pensais être sympa, en essayant de la mettre à l'aise de cette façon. De_ _toute_ _manière ,tu sais très bien que je suis comme ça avec_ _toutes_ _les filles, donc arrête ta crise de jalousie_ dis-je d'une traite face à ses insinuations qui me déplut.

 _ **Connor**_

 _C'est_ _sympa_ _de ta part je_ _dis_ _pas. Mais c'est que ça ne me plaît pas_ _à_ _voir quelqu'un tourner autour d'elle . Avoue que de la manière dont tu lui_ _parles_ _et_ _le clin d'oeil_ _j'avais l'impression que tu la_ _dragues_ _._ Dit-il d'un air dépité et sérieux.

 _ **Will**_

 _Mec ,tu me_ _crois_ _capable de draguer la fille pour laquelle tu_ _craques_ _._ _! Tes sérieux, je ne pensais pas que_ _tu avais_ _un avis aussi déplorable de moi. Surtout, que tu sais_ _se_ _que je ressens, pour Natalie_ dis je assez choquée par des paroles avant de prendre les différentes boissons pour notre table _et tu sais c'est juste qu'elle me rappelle notre soeur_ _à_ _Jay et moi_

 _ **Connor**_

 _Will ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire désolé je ne sais pas, ce qui m'arrive je n'ai jamais été dans cet état je n'ai jamais été un mec jaloux quand j'étais avec une fille et là en plus je ne suis même pas avec elle. mec désolé je voulais pas que tu le prennes comme/_

 _ **Will**_

 _Ce n'est rien t'inquiètes on oublie et on recommence_

Nous nous dirigeons de nouveau vers la table où nous interrompions de toute évidence une conversation entre les filles et de jeunes pompiers de la caserne 51

 _Je vois qu'on nous a déjà remplacé Connor ._

 _ **Connor**_

 _Ouais, je vois ça, s'est super agréable ._ Dit-il d'un ton assez sec qui me mit mal à l'aise face au pompier.

 _ **Nathalie**_

 _Cruz, Ottis et Jimmy nous racontaient_ _les différentes interventions_ _qu'_ _ils_ _ont_ _eues_ _dans la journée et Jimmy voulait nous offrir un verre_

 _ **Will**_

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, messieurs, on a tous_ _ce_ _qu'il faut ici_. Je vous avoue qu'à moi non plus ça ne me plaisait pas que ses pompiers s'approchent de Natalie et Sarah.

 _ **Jimmy**_

 _Oui, je vois ça_. Dit-il, en regardant Sarah et à adressant à elle. _Si tu_ _t'ennuies_ _, tu peux toujours venir me rejoindre_ _aux_ _bars histoire de traîner entre_ _jeunes_ _._ Dit-il en rigolant de qui fit d'échapper un rire gêné de Sarah et la fit rougir.

 _ **Connor**_

 _Mec,_ _tu_ _es sérieux_ _là_ _._

 _ **Will**_

 _Dégage avant qu'on te casse à gueule, jeune blanc bec_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Jimmy, tu ferais mieux_ _d'y_ _aller._ dit elle en lui effleurant le bras

 _ **Jimmy**_

 _Ok Sarah. Si tu me_ _promets_ _, d'utiliser sa._ en lui tendant un papier.

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Jimmy, je ne te donnerais pas mon numéro_

 _ **Jimmy**_

 _je le sais, mais tu l'_ _utiliseras_. dit-il d'un aire arrogant avant de se diriger vers le bar.

 _ **Nathalie**_

 _Eh ben, dit donc Sarah, je vois que le jeune_ _Borelli_ _a_ _craqué_ _pour toi_. ce qui fit Sarah rougir

 _ **April**_

 _Je suis jalouse_ ,haha _qu'_ _est-ce que tu_ _attends_ _pour aller le rejoindre_

 _ **Will**_

 _Tu_ _parles_ _,il_ _n'a_ _pas_ _craqué_ _. il veut juste un plan cul et Sarah n'est surement pas ce genre de fille. Je me trompe._

 _ **Connor**_

 _C'est_ _qu'_ _un petit connard qui cherche à se faire remarquer en_ _provoquant_ _et Sarah méritent mieux_

 _ **Will**_

Je vis tout de suite qu'on eut mis tous deux Sarah mal à l'aise. Le fait que Connor et moi nous sommes mis tous deux à parler sur Jimmy, et défendre Sarah. sans qu'elle nue rien besoin de demander mis une atmosphère étrange autour de la table.

 _ **April**_

 _Nan, mais oh ! Nous les filles on a droit de prendre_ _des décisions_ _sans commentaire de votre part ! on est au 21e siècle! les Mecs faut vous y faire._

 _ **Nathalie**_

 _Tout à fait d'accord elle a déjà_ _quatre frères surprotecteurs_ _à ce qu'elle nous a dit , elle n'en a pas besoin de deux_ _autres_ _à_ _Chicago_ _!_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _N'en_ _fait_ _pas toute une histoire, je sais que ça partait d'un bon sentiment_. Dit-elle avec un sourire _. Et ne vous en_ _fait_ _es_ _pas les garçons_ _, je ne compte pas l'appeler_. dit-elle en déchirant le papier en cinq petits morceaux sous les yeux étonnés d'April et Natalie.

 _ **April & **__**Natalie**_

 _Noon ,mais pourquoi_ _ta fait_ _sa ?_

 _ **Sarah**_

 _Comme_ _ils_ _l'ont si bien dit, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Et je suis_ _venue_ _passer du temps avec vous, vu que, Connor mis à_ _contrainte_ _et je passe une assez bonne soirée donc si déchirer ce papier calme ses_ _deux énergumènes_ _je me sacrifie volontiers dit elle en rigolant._

 _ **April**_

 _Moi je voulais_ _ce numéro._ dit elle dépité par le geste et la parole de Sarah

 _ **Connor**_

 _Arrête de me blâmer, je sais très bien que tu_ _es_ _heureuse d'être avec nous ce soir._ Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de lui dire merci accompagné d'un joyeux anniversaire.

 _ **Will**_

Après avoir, fini nos verres nous décidons tous d'aller chez moi pour terminer la soirée, afin de continuer à discuter dans un endroit plus calme surtout à cause de Connor, car Jimmy ne cessait d'épier Sarah et de lui envoyer des verres ce qui énervait Connor et je voulais éviter tout désagrément à Connor et surtout à Sarah qui avait l'aire de passer une réelle bonne soirée au côté de Connor .

 **À suivre..**

 _ **Note : J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ^^ en attendant la suite,**_ _ **laissez-moi**_ __ _ **une petite review**_ _ **pour voir ce que vous en avez**_ _ **pensé**_ _ **et surtout ce que vous aimeriez voir dans les**_ _ **prochains**_ _ **chapitres ;)**_


End file.
